Memory Loss
by iFuckingLoveGermans
Summary: Gilbert ends up in the hospital after an injury to the head and comes out remembering nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just so you all know RIGHT now, I actually have no idea if Austria is older than Prussia, so I just guessed. XD Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or the characters, no duh, if I did I would be rich. Enjoy?

"…and just because you're jealous of my awesomeness doesn't mean you have to be a total asshole, Roddy. I mean, you should just admit it already. If I invade your vital regions, you just might become more awesome, how about it?" Gilbert ranted on, which he had been doing for over an hour. Really, Roderich hadn't been listening from the start; he didn't even realize the albino was still talking at this point. He had even gotten up to make tea and Gilbert had just followed him. The other man had practically been circling around Roderich for as long as he was talking. He had tuned in a couple of times when he heard Gilbert mention Elizabeth, but other than that he was completely ignoring the younger man.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Gilbert…" Roderich mumbled, concentrating on the papers he had in front of him, or trying at least. He really had no recollection of how Gilbert even got into his house, he had locked all the doors and windows and yet there he was.

"Wait, really? Hey, are you even listening to me?" Gilbert questioned loudly. If Roderich had said almost anything else he wouldn't had even noticed that he wasn't paying attention, but he wasn't _that___dense. To agree with anything Gilbert said was extremely strange.

"No, I wasn't Gilbert, and you've been talking for over an hour. Aren't you tired yet?" The Austrian sighed, setting his pen down and standing up.

Turning around, Roderich noticed that Gilbert did in fact look tired. Of course, he had meant tired of talking but as long as the albino was tired it made his life a whole lot easier.

"The awesome me doesn't get tired, I thought I told you! I was talking a whole hour? Ah sweet! I had no idea! Kesese, that's just how awesome I am! Wait, I've been here over an hour? Aw shit! I promised West I'd be home half an hour ago!" Gilbert started panicking, picking up his bag and heading for the door, only to trip on his own foot and fall hard against the wall.

Not hearing the door open or close, Roderich calmly walked to where Gilbert had fallen, noticing right away that there was blood all over the wall and the right side of Gilbert's head. Gilbert wasn't moving at all, he was just lying slumped against his bag. Stepping closer to the wall, he also noticed a hook on where one would hang a coat, realizing instantly that that was what caused all the bleeding.

"Oh my God…"

Roderich wished so much he was near his piano, he couldn't even think straight. What if Gilbert is dead? It's his entire fault; he ignored Gilbert which made him angry. He can't die though, right? I mean, he's _Prussia_, Prussia can't _die_!

Seeing Ludwig and Feliciano run into the waiting room, the Austrian immediately stood up. Feliciano practically fell into the chair that was right next to him, they had driven here in Ludwig's car but they couldn't find a parking space close to the hospital so they ended up running half a mile just to get there. Ludwig had to pick up and carry the Italian boy half way because he was so tired and refused to run any longer. Feliciano was still clueless as to why they were even here; Ludwig was in such a rush he didn't have time to tell him.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Ludwig asked worriedly as he panted heavily.

Roderich had started freaking out, trying to find his phone, which for the first time was no where in site. When he had finally reached it he could barely breathe. He had to repeat everything he said twice because he was crying into the phone and the person at the person on the other line couldn't understand anything he was saying. When he finally got it all out and hung up, he called Ludwig and told him to meet them at the hospital.

"If I had heard anything I would have called you…" Roderich said, sounding extremely guilty for reasons Ludwig couldn't understand. "The last thing they told me was that they were stitching his head…"

"Roderich, you know it's not your fault right? It was his fault for being so careless." Ludwig reassured, setting his hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"No it was my fau-…" Roderich was cut off mid sentence as they heard someone walk into the waiting room.

"Ludwig Beilschmit! Ludwig Beilschmit please!"

Ludwig quickly walked to the doctor that had entered. "Yes, I'm Ludwig."

"If you like, you can see your brother now. He's going to be fine, though he might suffer minor amnesia, but he should be completely well in a few weeks."

Chapter One End!

I know I have a problem with writing really really really reaalllyyyy short chapters, I'm sorry, they seem long when I write them but once I submit them they're all short, it's so confusing! Anyway, reviews would be really nice, because I'm a beginner, and I need help. XD Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they made me feel happy inside. You don't even want to know how many cases of writers block I got when writing this. Now, enjoy the story!

Ludwig slowly, nervously walked into the room. His eyes scanning the room, found it rather bland, in fact, there really wasn't much at all. The walls were white, with a few pictures of flowers and trees hanging from them. There was an old looking TV opposite of the bed; it was turned off of course. A few machines, one for oxygen, another for the heartbeat, hell if Ludwig knew what the rest were for, he wasn't a doctor.

Stepping in further, his eyes rested upon the motionless figure in the bed. He stopped walking, for some reason, he just couldn't move. He felt relief, sadness and maybe even guilt, for which he wasn't sure why.

Taking a deep, very deep, breathe, Ludwig walked over to the bed. He almost wanted to poke his older brother, just to make sure he wasn't faking it. Of course not even Gilbert would go this far to scare Ludwig, at least he hoped not. Pulling up a chair next to the bed, the younger German studied his brother. There were a couple of bruises, probably from the fall, and a bandage around his head. Sighing, Ludwig stroked Gilbert's hair softly. "Bruder, you're so reckless…"

After a couple of minutes, Roderich walked in with Feliciano, who got very fussy after the Austrian had told him why they were here. The now sobbing Italian boy ran up to the bed and stared at Gilbert, probably thinking it would somehow make him better. Roderich couldn't move, as if it wasn't hard enough to feel guilty for it all, now he has to look at the damage he had done. So what if Ludwig had said it wasn't his fault, it's not like the feeling would just magically disappear.

Seeing Roderich stand in the doorway, Ludwig motioned for him to come over. "Are you scared he'll blame you?" Of course he was who wouldn't be? He was right there when it happened. Shaking his head in denial, completely going against what his mind was telling him, Roderich slowly walked to the bed, beside Ludwig.

All senses immediately focused on Gilbert. Roderich was stunned, he didn't look half as bad as he had imagined. "He….He's going to be okay…." To Ludwig's surprise, Roderich actually started crying. He couldn't tell why, but he guessed it was something like relief that he hadn't killed Gilbert. "Yeah, he's going to be fine…" Ludwig smiled weakly, almost unnoticeably, but if you were around him all the time like Feliciano and Roderich were, then you'd know that he must be extremely happy to smile even that small of a smile.

Some time passed before Feliciano started to get hungry, and Ludwig had to leave to get something for them to eat, leaving Roderich alone with Gilbert. The Austrian could barely register that Gilbert wasn't dead. With all the blood, the condition Gilbert was in seemed a lot more dangerous, but it turns out it wasn't all that bad. He was however, worried about the amnesia, what would he remember, and what would he not? It was mean, but he hoped the amnesia would clear away the memories from today, he just didn't know what to do.

Taking the seat that Ludwig had previously occupied, Roderich sat down and took Gilbert's hand in his own. Looking at the picture that hung from the wall, noticing they were all boring, he couldn't help but laugh. "How boring, who wants to look at plants anyway?" Realizing instantly that what he just said is something similar to what Gilbert would have said, had he been awake, Roderich shifted uncomfortably.

There was a sudden knock at the door, startled, the Austrian quickly let go of Gilbert's hand and walked to the door, only to have it thrown open in his face. The look of shock on Roderich's face would be enough to make even a dying man laugh, his eyes were as wide as could be and his mouth hung open. He never really was one for surprises, so when he saw Ivan standing right in front of him with his sadistic smile he really felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I heard Little Gilbert was in the hospital and I wanted to visit!" The Russian stated excitedly. Pushing past Roderich, Ivan skipped, literally, to the side of Gilbert's bed and ran a hand over the Germans cheek. Roderich; fuming that the Russian man would even dare come here, due to how much Gilbert always pushed him away, quickly moved to where Ivan was and swatted his hand away.

"I suggest you leave; if Ludwig finds you here there will be trouble. Not to mention how much Gilbert dislikes you." Roderich stated firmly, proud with himself for not stuttering out of pure terror. Almost as if on cue, Ludwig walked into the room followed by Feliciano who was holding a bag of what seemed to be hot food.

"What's he doing here?" Ludwig hissed. If Ludwig made a list of things he hated, Ivan would probably, no, definitely be on the top of it. Slightly taken aback by the loudness of the Germans voice, Feliciano flinched. "D-doitsu, if you keep yelling like that you'll wake up Gilbert…"

"In response to your question, I have no idea why he's here, he just walked in." Roderich stated, sounding very stressed. Ivan hadn't spoken at all since he came in; he was really just focusing on the man in the bed. Ludwig was absolutely furious.

_How could that Russian bastard even consider coming here?_

All fighting stopped immediately when they heard Ivan start talking to something. Everyone knew he was crazy, but he was never known for talking to himself. Looking over Roderich noticed that Gilbert's eyes were half open and he was smiling weakly.

"…so I drove over just to see you!" Ivan continued cheerfully. Completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was now staring straight at him, Gilbert had all of his attention on the man sitting right in front of him. Of course, he had no idea who any of these people were, or even where he was, but the person talking to him now seemed to know him pretty well, so he trusted that they weren't complete strangers.

"You're awake…? Roderich was surprised and happy, yet it scared him that he was around Ivan so freely. Then he remembered…it was the amnesia. He could just tell this was going to be tough, especially now that Ivan was here. He always made things harder than they should be. Roderich suddenly had a feeling of horror wash over him.

_What if Ivan tries to take control of Gilbert, or turn him against us?_

Gilbert turned his head to look at the man who had just spoken. He blinked once or twice and then smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry, I don't really know who you are but if you could tell me your name I can try to remember." Roderich had expected minor amnesia; the doctor said _minor _amnesia, right? So why doesn't Gilbert remember anything at all about his life?

This wasn't happening, right? Is it even possible to recover from this kind of amnesia, it's so extreme. "What's your name?" Roderich was suddenly horrified, but he had to make sure he at least knew the answer to this simple question.

Gilbert just lay there for a couple of minutes, thinking. Finally, he spoke. "To be honest, I have no idea…" Looking displeased with himself, the German man lowered his head. "I'm really sorry…" Tears suddenly started to fall from his face, he felt guilty that he couldn't remember.

"Ah! Look what you did! You're making Little East cry!" Ivan blurted out. Wearing a face of worry, he moved over to Gilbert and started rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay, it's not your fault, da?" Earning a whimper from the shorter man, Ivan simply smiled and continued comforting him.

Feliciano, confused as ever, stepped out from behind Ludwig. "What happened to Gil Gil?"

Okay, chapter end. XD I was never even going to add Ivan, but then I thought it would be fun pissing Ludwig off. Reviews are much liked. :3 Was this one longer than the last chapter? I hope so…I tried really hard.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Shit, while I was writing this chapter I decided to go and re-read my other chapters just to like, you know, see if it all fit together and I realized I spelled Hungary's name Elizabeth and not Elizabeta! D: I'm sorry. And I also found out that Prussia is older than Austria, by like 12 years...so yeah, I mean, historically. So I do think that it means that Prussia is older, whoops! Actually...I realized more mistakes in my first chapter than I wish to admit.

This really wasn't a good day for Ludwig. The German had only just realized how horrible the day had been. First, he had accidentally made Feliciano cry because he refused to have pasta for breakfast again. Then he got in a car crash, it wasn't his fault of course, and the people that crashed into him were very dunk at the time, so he was now driving a rental that was anything but officiant, it had stains all over the seats and it smelled like smoke. Of course he had gotten into a fight with England as well, that wasn't his fault either. England had been tormenting Feliciano and he really didn't want to have to hear the Italian whine. It's not like he could just stand by and let it happen either. Anyway, he had gone to the store to buy wurst and beer, request of Gilbert, and it just so happened that all the wurst was sold out and the man in front of him had the very last cans of beer. So on top of it all, his brother getting amnesia and ending up in the hospital only made it worse, of course he wasn't angry or anything, but it was just a lot to handle. He knew he would spend the next two or three weeks explaining how people get amnesia and what amnesia even is to Feliciano, and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. And ever worse, Ivan was there. Ludwig couldn't think of anything worse, he easily marked this down as the worst day in his life.

Anyone was scared of Ludwig when he got angry, with the exception of Ivan and Vash. It was probably because he almost never did get angry that it scared the living shit out of anyone who witnessed him loosing his cool. The last time he had gotten this angry was when Gilbert had locked Feliciano and him in the school closet and refused to let them out until Ludwig admitted his undying love for the Italian boy. Of course, Gilbert got bored of waiting and let them out before Ludwig gave up and admitted to it.

"Литл-Ист, как ты?" (Little East, how are you?)

Realizing he had been glaring at the wall, Ludwig snapped his gaze back to Ivan. Seeing the Russian speak to his brother so easily really wasn't something he ever thought he would ever stumble upon. Gilbert had hated Ivan even before he separated him from Ludwig. But it was natural, no one liked Ivan, it just so happened that Gilbert was the only one who expressed it. Everything from the day was completely forgotten, like he was frozen in time. For most people however, his wouldn't have had such an affect on them, but for Ludwig this was quite a shock. The reason being that ever since they were little, Ivan had always been rather attached to Gilbert, in a very unfriendly way. Really, for a couple of years Ivan had even stalked him. It got so bad that Gilbert had to move. Of course that didn't stop Ivan from trying to locate him again, in which he succeeded. After a while they had just given up on getting away and bought a couple of dogs to protect their house. It had worked very well actually, seeming how Ivan really did not like dogs.

"Please," Ludwig tried to regain his calm. "Get away from my bruder." It really wasn't easy. His voice was shaking, not from fear, no, he wasn't scared of Ivan, but from anger and pure hatred towards the man.

If Ivan thought about it, he didn't actually know why he liked Gilbert so much. He found him very intriguing though. Gilbert was very different, not just because of his looks but also the way he dealt with things and his personality. The way the albino was the only one who stood up to him, like he wasn't afraid. Ivan was not one to worry, but when it came to his toys, he really couldn't help but feel at least a little bit of worry. He really did love Gilbert, in a messed up way, though he had convinced himself it was perfectly normal. Gilbert was, after all, his favorite. Never afraid of what might hurt him, just speaks his mind. Of course, there had been times, many of them actually, when Ivan couldn't take it much longer and had snapped, like, really gone all out of the German. Keeping him alive was the problem Ivan faced the most.

"East, do you want me to go away?" The Russian glanced quickly at Ludwig, then back at Gilbert, almost as if it was a test to see whom he would choose.

Gilbert felt very uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him, like they expected him to know what to say or something. How was he supposed to know what to do? Were they expecting him, the guy who remembers nothing and no one, to choose between two sides?

After looking down at the covers that lay over his body for about 4 minutes, thinking as hard as he possibly could to think of an answer that wouldn't disappoint someone, he answered. "I...um, no...I don't think so. I mean, I don't want to make anyone angry but...I really do like your company...if that's okay with everyone."

This wasn't Gilbert, where did Gilbert go? That smug expression; gone. That cocky attitude; gone. That look of happiness, was that gone too? What had happened to make Gilbert like this. Amnesia doesn't wipe all happiness from someone. It wipes away memories, yes, but feelings? No, not feelings. So why then? Why did Gilbert look so...empty?

"Ivan, I think Ludwig would like some time alone with his brother now that he's awake." The Austrian said politely, hiding the fact that his heart was breaking inside.

Glaring at Roderich, Ivan got up and stalked out of the room, purposely brushing shoulders with Ludwig. "He's mine, and you know it." The Russian whispered harshly. It hurt Ludwig, not because Ivan was saying that his own brother would choose the Russian over him, but that he was right, Ivan was going to take his brother again and there was nothing he could do about it. But this time, his brother would go willingly, and that's what hurt him most.

Ludwig slowly made his way to the side of Gilbert' bed. The almost disturbing thing was, the whole while he walked, the albino's eyes never left him, like he was tracking his movements, waiting for him to attack.

"Gilbert..."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Ludwig sighed, remembering that the amnesia had made him forget his name. "It's your name..."

Playing with the sheets, Gilbert blinked slowly. "Okay. You called me your brother, is that right? I'm your brother?"

"Yes."

"Younger or older?"

"Older." Ludwig almost wanted to say younger, because that's how Gilbert always acted, but he decided against it.

The older German shifted his gaze from his "new-found" brother to the elegantly dressed man standing in the center of the room. "So...who are you to me?"

Roderich was stunned for a couple of seconds, unsure of how to answer that. He never really thought about it. Who was he to Gilbert? What were they to each other? Friends? Rivals? He had no idea. They had always just been...together. He didn't think Gilbert even knew the answer to that question before he had lost his memory, so how the hell was he supposed to answer?

*cough* You guys shouldn't be so nice in your replies, if it starts to suck at parts PLEASE TELL ME! I want you to be mean! Well, to a certain extent at least.

OMG SHORT CHAPTER I'M SORRY! DDDD: School started and I felt lame for not submitting something for a while. So even if it is short, just like, don't get angry?


	4. Chapter 4

"So…who are you to me?"

Not sure how exactly to answer, Roderich stood still. He had hoped, hoped so much, that if the amnesia _was_ really bad, that Gilbert at least wouldn't ask that question. They had a very complicated relationship. Not only the history between them but just the way they acted toward each other. No one really knew, not even Ludwig, and Gilbert told him almost everything. Roderich knew what he felt for Gilbert, oh yes, he knew. But he had no idea how the German felt for him. It was impossible to guess, Gilbert was a very confusing person. One minute he was doing something immature and mean, and the next he's sweet and comforting. Of course, the sweet and comforting side doesn't come out often, but Roderich rather enjoyed it when it did.

"I…Um…" The Austrian quickly glanced at Ludwig, pleading for help. Roderich looked horrified, his eyes were really rather wide and he was frantically shaking.

Gilbert just stared at him, wondering what exactly the problem was. It was a simple question, right? Anyone would ask that had they been in his condition. He was slightly amused by the shaking man in front of him. He kind of felt bad for feeling that way, but it was funny, how confused he had suddenly gotten. He couldn't help but feel attracted to said man, he had no idea why. Of course, he was extremely attractive, but that wasn't all He just felt like there was something else that he really loved abut him. He doubted he would ever know why, because he had no memories of him. But he did feel attracted.

Noticing Roderich staring at him fiercely, Ludwig sighed again. He wasn't really sure what to say either. He wanted to just blow off the question and move on, but he knew Gilbert wouldn't let that slide. He had a feeling Gilbert had felt really strongly for Roderich, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He was leaning toward love…Smirking slightly, Ludwig had an idea. He wasn't usually one to help with personal relationships, or to help Gilbert at all, but he couldn't let this opportunity go by.

"Gilbert, you and Roderich lo-…" Ludwig was cut off when Ivan came charging back in.

"You had your time together! Now I wanna be alone with Gilbert!" Smiling, a real smile mind you, the Russian ran back to Gilberts side and knelt on the floor. 

Ludwig tensed and grunted loudly. He didn't want to leave, but it was only fair to let them have time together. If Gilbert liked Ivan now, he couldn't stop it. He only wanted what was best for his brother. Roderich on the other hand, didn't move from his spot, he refused to leave. There was no way on Earth that he would leave Gilbert alone with Ivan; it just wasn't going to happen. He didn't care how much Gilbert liked the Russian, Roderich wasn't leaving.

Ludwig stubbornly stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him, causing Gilbert to jump slightly.

Roderich silently glared at Ivan, eyes never leaving his figure.

"Excuse me comrade, but me and Gilbert want some alone time, da?" Ivan gritted hatefully through his teeth, glaring back at Roderich.

Gilbert glanced at Ivan, and then shifted his gaze to Roderich. "Do you guys hate each other or something?" He questioned innocently.

"Nein, Gilbert, we just don't _like _each other." Roderich stated, as if Gilbert was supposed to know that. Of course, he was, he _did_ know that but…not anymore. "I'm going to go get the doctor, Ivan, come with me. I don't want you to be near Gilbert when no one else is in the room."

"Nyet." Ivan said smiling.

"Ivan…" Roderich growled.

"Ivan?" Gilbert asked nervously and seemed unsure of himself. When Ivan turned to face Gilbert, he knew he had gotten the name right. "Um, maybe you should just go with him." He said more confidently and grinned.

The Russian man sighed and got up. "…Fine. But only for you Gilbert." Ivan smiled, leaned down and kissed his forehead, causing Gilbert to blush slightly.

Roderich was fuming, he was so angry. He couldn't believe Ivan had even _touched_ Gilbert! His face was starting to turn red from so much anger, he felt like he could kill something. He needed his piano again, he needed it. He hadn't been this angry in so long. He had always held it in till he got to his piano but now that he didn't have it he didn't know how to control it.

Ivan giggled and walked to the door. "Come on _Roderich_, let's go." He opened the door and walked out, closing it silently, unlike Ludwig.

Roderich didn't want to leave the room, not at all, but he knew that if Ivan didn't see him soon he would come back in. Sighing, Roderich smiled gently at Gilbert, who was still blushing slightly.

_He looks so cute when he's blushing innocently like that…_ Roderich thought still smiling. Then he realized how creepy he must look, staring at Gilbert smiling the way he was. The Austrian had a small nervous smile, hoping that maybe Gilbert didn't see him looking his way.

"Oh yes!" Roderich quickly reminded himself that Ivan was right outside waiting for him. "I'm going now but I'll be back. Also, your brother brought your cell phone so if you need any one of us, just call our number."

Gilbert snapped his view to Roderich and nodded slowly. "Okay." He looked over at the phone sitting on the bed stand beside him. It was small and black, he picked it up and flipped it open to see that the wallpaper was of himself with a chick on top of his head. He giggled slightly, making Roderich turn to face him slightly before turning and leaving the room.

He decided it wouldn't hurt to look through all the rest of the pictures, so he did. He found pictures of two other people mostly, one with brown hair and green eyes and the other with wavy blond hair. He guessed they were close, because more than half of the pictures were of the three of them. He saw a couple pictures of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, but she was holding a frying pan and looked pretty angry, so he wasn't sure what to think.

"What to you so long? You were in there for more than five minutes." Ivan stated obviously annoyed, but hid it with a smile, as Roderich closed the door behind himself.

"None of your business." Roderich said calmly. He walked past Ivan and headed for the doctor who had told them of Gilbert's condition.

The doctor was standing at the front counter, probably handing in some kind of papers or something, but that didn't matter at all to Roderich as he tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me; I would like to speak with you about Gilbert Beilschmidt." Roderich wanted very badly to know why exactly Gilbert had forgotten almost _everything_. After gaining the doctor's attention he began to talk again. "You said he would have minor amnesia, well it seems he has forgotten…mostly all of his past and present life."

Ivan was getting bored, he had been waiting outside Gilbert's room for about 10 minutes while the doctor and Roderich were talking, and he wanted to see the German boy again.

_Roderich is caught up in the conversation, so he wouldn't notice if I slipped in, da?_

That being decided, he looked back at Roderich quickly, to make sure he was still talking to the doctor, and cautiously opened Gilbert's door. It was shocking, it really was, that when he walked in Gilbert's face immediately lit up. He was _happy_ to see the Russian. This made Ivan very delighted.

"Hello there, Gilbert." Ivan smiled sweetly.

That felt like a stupid ending…-" Nothing really happened in this chapter. Well I got really sick and I have school so it's hard to balance that kind of stuff, you know? I'd looooove it if you would review! I know some people just skip over these things, and I kinda wanted to put it in like the middle of the story just to trick people into reading it but I decided against it. Anywho, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and to all those who have favorited and even READ my story. I'll try to update sooner, yeah? :3 Bye bye now!


	5. Updates  Sorry!

Mein Gott you guys, I'm super sorry, I've been having the worst case of writers block for this story! I feel horrible, well, yeah kind of. I've been sidetracking myself with other random short stories. Not that much, if any, of you guys care, but it might be a while before I continue on this. I need motivation, and at the moment, I has none! I'm all into reading about Frederick the 2nd and history stuff, blagh, well I'll try really hard to even figure out where to start on the new chapter. :| I feel like a loser, because I bet anyone who actually cares about this is expecting this to be a new chapter, when it's not. DON'T HURT ME! Anywho, I'm currently working on /another/ APH fanfiction, though I think I should finish my Meetings one first, I don't really care, maybe later. I could ramble on forever about how sorry i am, but I doubt you even care, that's right Computer, I'm talking to you. Ugh, I FINALLY recovered from being sick, it took WAY to long, and I was getting worried. I just spilled Arizona tea all over myself...Thank God I changed out of my uniform first. Yeah, well, sorry again, I'll try and update, but I can't say it'll be any time soon.

-Awesome


	6. Chapter 5

**I finally got started on this like, yesterday. Someone pulled a chair out from under me at school today, and the table fell on my chest, almost crushing my ribs, so I got to go home and guess what I did! Forced myself to finish this! Ha, well, um, enjoy!**

Ludwig had really hoped to spend good quality time with his brother, as weird as that sounded coming from the German.

He almost _missed_ Gilbert's attitude; cocky, stubborn and loud. It just wasn't the same. He used to be unable to go an hour without saying how 'awesome" he was and how he was so much better than everyone else. It was…stupid that he missed it, but he couldn't help it! It's what made Gilbert himself. Without those traits, as annoying as they may be, he was like an entirely different person.

Adding onto that, Gilbert actually smiled upon seeing Ivan. It was something he couldn't tell was good or bad. Good because that meant he forgot all of those horrible years with the man and all the things the Russian did to him, yet bad because Ivan could trick him so easily, could take advantage of him.

What really scared and hurt Ludwig the most was that his brother hadn't been able to remember _him_. Of course, it was expected, well not at first but once he got a grasp on the situation he could see it coming, but it still hurt him deeply. His brother used to always shower him with affection, well, in his own way of course. Now, it's like they were strangers.

Sighing, the German looked at Feliciano, who had been quiet every since they left the room. He looked worried, and frightened, but Ludwig suspected everyone felt that way right now, other than Ivan, who he was sure was having the time of his life right now. The Italian was staring at the floor, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His face pulled into a frown, which was a very rare site, seeming out he was usually overly happy, sometimes in a scary way.

"Will Gil be okay..?" Feliciano said, sniffing a couple of times when tears started running down his cheeks, still facing the ground.

Ludwig gave him a sad smile and softly cupped Feliciano's chin in his hand, pulling the younger's gaze to meet his. "I really don't know." Ludwig said honestly as he used his thumb to dry some of the tears that had fallen. As more tears began to fall from the Italians eyes he pulled Feliciano into a tight embrace, hoping to calm him even if only a little bit.

Just then, his phone began to ring. Sighing softly, he released Feliciano and reached into his pocket for his phone. He took it out of his pocket and inspected it closely to see who exactly it was that had decided now would be the perfect time to call.

"Oh Lord." Ludwig looked irritated as he flipped his phone open and instantly heard an almost _too_ cheerful voice and mild cursing in the background.

"_Hola Ludwig! Gilbert was supposed to be here an hour ago, do you know where he is?"_

The German really didn't have the patience of time for this. Why, why _now_ is it that Antonio called him? He barely even knew him, but he was a friend of his brothers. Gilbert…What was he going to tell the Spaniard? That his best friend just lost all of his memories so he would have to call back later?

_What do I say? What do I say? Come on, Ludwig, think! _

Clearing his throat loudly, he decided it was best to tell him the truth; after all, they were best friends. "I have somewhat bad news about my Bruder actually. He..." Ludwig stopped mid sentence. He didn't know if he could go through with his. He had to; he had to tell them what had happened. "He ran into the wall at Roderich's house and ended up in the hospital with extreme amnesia and he doesn't remember anything!" Ludwig rushed out quickly, not even bothering to leave room for breathing, leaving him heaving for air once finished.

The other end was completely silent; even Lovino's apparent cursing had come to a halt. Ludwig suddenly felt rather regretful for telling Antonio, he knew it would be shocking and that he would take it hard.

"_Can…Can I come over and see him…? _

He could hear the other man's voice starting to waver, he could tell Antonio was about to cry, and he couldn't blame him, not at all. "Of course, I think he'd appreciate it, even if he doesn't remember you completely." In truth, the German was worried; maybe Gilbert seeing so many people at once wasn't such a good idea. He just knew that following Antonio would be Francis.

"_Okay, gracias senor." _

And then he hung up. He closed his phone and sighed again. Looking back at Feliciano, noting he looked a little bit better than his earlier state, Ludwig decided he'd better check on Gilbert, he didn't care if Ivan wanted "alone time" with him, he was going in no matter what. In fact, the mere thought of Ivan spending time alone with his brother made him worried and sick to his stomach. God only knows what that crazy Russian was doing with his brother

"Komm, wir gehen auf mein Bruder jetzt überprüfen." (Let's go check on my brother now.) He said looking down at the short Italian. Earning a soft nod from the boy, he began walking to his brothers hospital room.

**Sucky ending is sucky. Oh, yeah, I have to use Google Translate mostly, because I only know a limited amount of German vocabulary, so sorry if I got anything wrong. I remember someone telling me about-…Never mind. Anyway, reviews are nice….*grins* I like reviews.**


End file.
